A Brony's Paradise
by Oreo Stories
Summary: A slightly odd brony falls out of the sky... right next to Ponyville Library. Hilarity, Randomness, and friendship ensues. Rated T for future stuff, and mild OCxFluttershy and OCxTwilight
1. Chapter 1

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic does not belong to me, and it never will. The only character that does belong to me is Orion Hunter.

Orion's POV

I was falling. I remembered that I had fallen asleep, and I was puzzled as to how I had gotten into this position. After what felt like hours, I decided to sing a song. (to the tune of I've got some Falling to do) "I was sleeping in my mattress, just a normal guy, then I woke up, now I'm falling, now I'm falling through the sky. I can see the ground coming, I feel the wind stinging, It seems to me, that they are something, that I should try to avoid. Suddenly, I look down and I feel scared, because the ground is coming towards me. I can already hear the reaper saying hi, oh dear, you are going to die." There was a rainbow blur, and I then hit the ground and blacked out.

Twilight's POV

I heard faint singing, seemingly coming from above. I was reading a book about mythical creatures when I heard the strange singing. It was beautiful, yet the voice was deeper than any I had heard before. I was calling spike to come over to me and listen when there was a loud thump coming from outside the library. I looked out a window to see a strange creature that had peach colored skin, no fur except for some on top of its head, and blue clothes with pictures of snowflakes covering it's back legs and upper body. It was lying face down in the dirt in a small crater right next to the library. I rushed downstairs to hear spike asking me what that was. "I don't have time to explain spike, I think a creature is hurt outside". "Is that what the loud-" Spike said before Twilight put her hoof to his mouth. "Spike! I have to go see if it's okay. Go find nurse Redheart and Fluttershy!" "Yes Ma'am!" Spike replied while doing a mock salute.

Rainbow Dash's POV

I was flying really fast when I passed a blur going straight down. There was a loud thump, and I looked behind me to see a strange creature. I flew down to it and poked it with one of my front hooves. The creature then moaned in pain. The creature rolled over and opened its eyes. It looked at me with a puzzled look, and then gained a look of fear. Fluttershy then flew over to it, and looked into its eyes. "Shh, Shh, it's gonna be okay." She said in a concerned voice. "How would you know?" the creature replied with a shaky voice, "I woke up to find myself falling, I crashed into the ground, there are talking animals around me, and now I feel like I broke every bone in my body. How is everything going to be okay?"

Fluttershy's POV

Spike found me in the market and told me that twilight needed me, and that there was a hurt creature outside their house. I flew over to twilight's house and saw that there was a strange creature next to it. I immediately walked up to it and looked it in the eyes. "Shh, Shh, it's going to be okay" I said. The creature looked at me and, to my surprise, said to me with a shaky voice, "How would you know? I woke up to find myself falling, I crashed into the ground, there are talking animals around me, and now I feel like I broke every bone in my body. How is everything going to be okay?" "You can talk?" I asked. "That's kind of a moot point right now. I am in incredible pain, and I'm not sure why I am not crying right now, though it's probably from shock. Is there a doctor here?"

Redheart's POV

As I was going towards the library after her dragon (is he a pet? I'm not sure) told me that there was an injured creature near her house that nopony recognizes. I immediately dashed towards the library, thinking of this once in a lifetime chance to study a creature that nopony has ever seen before. I ran to the library and then saw Fluttershy talking to the creature, and I heard "Is there a doctor here?" come out of its mouth. I immediately ran to it and could tell that it was in shock. Then, a brown earth pony with an hourglass walked up to him and said "I'm a doctor" in a heavy Bridan accent (which meant he was from Bridle). [A/N Bridain is pronounced like Britain with a D] "Wait... I know that voice... you're the doctor..." said the creature right before he blacked out.

Orion's POV

"Ugh, my aching everything" I said as I opened my eyes. "Good, that means that Zecora's remedy is working" said a woman next to me. I didn't bother moving my head when I said "How does that mean that it is working?" I asked. "Simple. If it didn't, then you would be in incredible pain, and not just achy" she replied. "Oh". I moved my head towards the voice and saw that it was a small horse about three feet tall with a white coat and a red mane wearing a nurse's outfit. On her flank there was a Red Cross symbol. The horse (or pony, I guess) saw my surprised expression and asked "Are you okay sir?" she asked. I immediately realized where I was. "Could you tell me what country and planet I'm on?" She gave me a strange look and sighed. "The country is called Amareica, and the planet is Equestria. I don't know why you're asking though. Everypony knows at least what planet they're on". To that I replied, "That's just it; I didn't know what planet I'm on, mainly because I don't remember talking ponies on my planet" "Really? How interesting. Anyways, the pony whose house you crashed near and her friends have come to visit you. She believes you're a mythical creature" She chuckled to herself after the last part.

I'm sorry it took a while to rewrite this, I felt like it wasn't perfect. I will try to update from now on, but I just don't know when. Feedback is welcomed; just try not to say something like "Your story sucks" or "Ponies suck" or "Nobody acts like that!" Either say something good or use constructive criticism. Just saying that the story is bad doesn't help anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic does not belong to me. The only thing that does is my character Orion Hunter, who I will attempt to keep the POV on from now on. On with the story! Oh yeah, and if I was thinking "hmm" it would look like 'hmm'

Line BreakLast time:

"That's just it" I said, "I didn't know what planet I'm on, mainly because I don't remember talking ponies on my planet"

"Really? How interesting. Anyways, the pony whose house you crashed near and her friends have come to visit you. She believes you're a mythical creature" nurse redheart chuckled after the last part.

Currently:

"Go ahead and let them in" I said, "They probably have some questions that they want to ask"

"Alrighty then, I'll let them in. Oh, by the way, my name is Nurse Redheart"

"Okay then, that's nice to know. Thank you for fixing me up, I'll try to pay for it later"

"Oh, that's no problem. You see, I did a few tests on you, just to make sure there's no damage. You are one strange whatever you are, you know that? Anyways, I think the girls are getting impatient. I'll let them in now"

In walked six mares (I think that's the term for female ponies) who then proceeded to walk up to my bed, which I then noticed was actually two beds; one for my upper body, and one for my legs.

"Hi" said a purple pony with a purple mane with a dark purple mane that had pink streaks going through it.

"Hi" I replied.

"Well, my name is twilight sparkle, and these are my friends Applejack" she pointed to an orange mare with a yellow mane that had a hairband in it and was wearing a cowboy hat, "Pinkie pie" she pointed to a pink mare with a pink poofy mane and was bouncing up and down, "Rainbow Dash" she pointed to a light blue mare with a rainbow mane and tail, "Rarity" she pointed to a mare with a white coat and a purple mane, "and Fluttershy" she pointed to a yellow mare with pink hair, which she was currently hiding behind.

"Well it's nice to meet you all. My name is Orion Hunter, just in case you were wondering" I replied.

"Hunter? As in someone that hunts animals?" squeaked fluttershy

"It's just my last name fluttershy, it was passed down through my family tree. I'm not sure how ponies get your names, but humans... Well, their parents decide their first name, and their last name Is usually the same as one of their parent's names" I replied.

"Still, how do we know you won't eat us?" applejack demanded, "a name like that means that you eat meat!"

"While that is true, it's not entirely true. I'm an omnivore" I replied.

Everyone looked at twilight, and she explained.

"An omnivore is a creature that eats plants AND meat"

"I can assure you that I would not eat anything that was not grown on a farm; I hate the idea of eating meat that was from any animal not bred to be eaten"

"You... You mean that humans force animals to Breed and then eat them?" squeaked fluttershy.

"No, it's nothing like that. Usually we have certain animals that we eat, and others are for making more animals. Of course, we don't eat all the animals we raise. Most countries raise dogs as pets, and not for eating. Plus, many humans raise animals such as cows for their milk and not their meat. Besides, I always preferred fish anyways"

The six mares in front of me relaxed a little after hearing this. Then, I broke the temporary silence with,

"I'm getting kinda hungry. Does anyone here know how to make sushi?"

"Ooh, Ooh I do!" yelled pinkie pie.

"What the hay is sushi?" asked applejack.

"Sushi is a dish that can be made in two ways. The first way is a slab of fish on top of sticky rice. The second way is to have a cylinder of fish wrapped in sticky rice and then wrap that in seaweed"

"You eat seaweed?" asked twilight.

"I do on occasion. It's actually delicious when prepared right" I responded

"Oh, I know what you're taking about! It's a bit expensive in a restaurant, but I suppose we could make it. Just a warning though, we usually put vegetables in sushi" said Rarity.

"Alright then, let's go get something to eat!" I exclaimed.

_Line Break_

Sorry about the lack of chapters, I have been busy with other things such as my new story and switching medications. I have been feeling somewhat sick this week, so I haven't been able to update at all. Thanks for subscribing or whatever they call it, and thank you for the reviews.


End file.
